Firsts: Inferno and Red Alert
by Mirage Shinkiro
Summary: G1. Inferno loves Red Alert but has never gotten up the courage to tell him.


_Title: Firsts: Inferno and Red Alert _  
_Author:_ Mirage Shinkiro

_Rating:_ T  
_Warnings:_ mech/mech kissing, a.k.a. intimacy between androgynous and nonsexually reproducing but male-"pronoun'd" 'bots.

_Disclaimer:_ Transformers is the property of Hasbro, and although I wish I could make money off the TF franchise so I could be independently wealthy, I am not. Alas, I remain poor and am just borrowing the lovely robots.

_Summary:_ G1. Inferno loves Red Alert but has never gotten up the courage to tell him.

_A/N, explanation:_ This is another in a series of one shots about various couples, all of them surrounding a first kiss. Set after "Autobot Berserk."

For Sergeant Duck and Grey Ghost-Freak. Inspired by Sergeant Duck's story "Playing with Fire."

Orn=day

_**Firsts: Inferno and Red Alert**_

Inferno paced the medbay floor, his hands clasped behind his back, and tried to stay calm as Ratchet finished fixing the damage Red Alert had taken in the bunker earlier that orn. To think that his own wild impulsiveness in battle had led him to desert Red, and then Starscream, of all creatures, had taken advantage of him once he was injured! He wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

"Would you calm down?" Ratchet asked, frowning at him from across the room. "I'm almost done."

"Hnn," was all Inferno would reply. He'd been Red Alert's friend for vorns, and while Red's paranoia could be irritating at times, he'd never begrudged his friend anything. In fact, he'd fallen in love with him long before they'd sneaked into the space bridge with their unit and traveled to earth to join Optimus and crew.

A groan from the medberth told Inferno his friend was online, and he ran to his side and smiled at him. "Hey. Ya feelin' any better?" He took Red Alert's hand and squeezed it without even thinking. It had taken a long time for Red to allow him to touch him, but Inferno was affectionate by nature so he had slowly earned the special privilege by being patient. Therefore, over time he'd been able to do things like hug him.

Red Alert gave him a small smile. "My processor is no longer suggesting that everyone's out to get me."

"Thank Primus." Ratchet shook his head and walked off. "You can return to duty whenever you're ready," he called over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Red Alert watched him go, then glanced back at his friend. "I caused quite a stir, I know."

"I'll say!" Inferno helped him to sit up. "Ya had us all scared."

Red sighed as he stood. "I didn't mean to. I mean to curtail trouble, not _cause_ it."

"I was part'a that problem." Even after they began walking, Inferno didn't release his hand, keeping it tucked in the crook of his arm. "I shouldn't've left ya alone."

"It's okay." Red Alert's small smile returned. "You did come back for me in the end."

Despite the forgiving words, Inferno berated himself in silence as he accompanied Red Alert to his quarters, only to be surprised when he was invited in.

"I'm not yet feeling up to returning to my post," Red admitted as he gestured for Inferno to sit on one of the chairs. "My energy levels are a bit low." He picked up a half-empty energon cube from his desk and drank it in one gulp.

"Do ya want me ta get-" Inferno started to stand.

Red held up his hand. "No." He watched his friend in silence for several kliks.

Inferno began feeling uncomfortable with the intense stare he was receiving. "Red?"

"Thank you for rescuing me. I'm sorry I said those hateful things to you." Red took a step closer, then stopped.

"Nah, ya weren't yerself." Inferno shook his head. _He_ should be the one apologizing. Again.

"It was quite the daring rescue." Red stepped just a bit closer still.

Inferno watched him with some confusion. "Just doin' my job." A small, sad smile worked its way onto his face. "And I'd do anythin' for ya." _If only you understood just how much,_ he thought, holding back a sigh.

"Anything for me?" Red repeated softly, stepping up to his knees. "Inferno, is there something you need to tell me?"

Experiencing a moment's horror, Inferno wanted to slap himself and take back the words. "Uh, nah, I was just sayin' . . ." He trailed off, unsure how to salvage the situation.

Red Alert chuckled. "You really are dense sometimes," he murmured, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Inferno's forehead. "Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean I don't know who I can really trust."

Inferno stared at him, stunned. "You . . .?" He hadn't been prepared for Red Alert to not only return his feelings but also make the first move. He reached out, grasping Red about the waist and pulling him forward until he was forced to straddle his lap.

With a soft smile, Red Alert wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I wondered how long it would take you to notice," he teased.

Embracing him and capturing him against his chest, Inferno snorted. "And here I thought I'd have ta convince ya." He moved one hand to Red's chin and guided his face forward until their lips met. Red Alert immediately pressed into the kiss, and Inferno moaned faintly, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over his cheek seam. Heat raced through his circuits at the passion unleashed between them, and he teased Red Alert's lips with his glossa, asking permission to enter. When Red parted his lips, Inferno delved into his mouth, caressing and rubbing his glossa with his own, and he shuddered when Red reached up and began caressing one of the wing-like extensions on the side of his head. Wanting to return the pleasure, Inferno reached up and stroked one of Red's horns, and his fingers tingled when Red Alert's sensitive neural net reacted by emitting a surge of electricity. Red broke their kiss with a gasp, then pressed into the touch, moaning.

Inferno thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen: Red's optics dimmed and his shining lips parted in pleasure. His entire facial expression and body language radiated relaxation. "Primus," Inferno whispered, awed. "Yer so beautiful."

Red Alert's optics brightened to normal, and he smiled at him. "Not so much as you."

"We'll have ta agree ta disagree on that." Inferno grinned in return, then impulsively hugged Red tightly against his chassis. "Don't make me go," he whispered, suddenly wanting nothing more than to explore his new relationship with his friend. "Let me stay here. Let me protect ya."

"My next shift is not until tomorrow," Red Alert said, tucking his head under Inferno's chin. "You can stay. And your protection is something I've coveted for a long time."

Inferno pressed a kiss against one horn and was pleased to see Red shiver. "Ya got it." He stroked Red's back with one hand, cherishing the feel of their warm plating pressed together. "I'll never let ya face anythin' alone ever again."

Red Alert nodded, and Inferno suspected that, for once, the last thing that would be on Red's processor for the rest of the orn was security and 'Cons.

* * *

_Postscript: Thank you to pl 2363 for beta reading and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and/or faving my other "Firsts" stories. Here's the list thus far:_

_"Firsts: Prowl and Sideswipe"-posted  
"Firsts: Wheeljack and Ratchet"-posted  
"Firsts: Prowl and Jazz"-posted  
"Firsts: Hot Rod and Sunstreaker"-posted  
"Firsts: Mirage and Jazz"-posted  
"Firsts: Optimus and Elita"-posted  
"Firsts: Skyfire and Perceptor"-posted  
"Firsts: Thundercracker and Skywarp"-posted  
"Firsts: Ratchet and Sideswipe"-posted  
"Firsts: Scavenger and Fireflight"-posted (yeah, you read that right)  
"Firsts: Drift and Perceptor"-posted  
"Firsts: Prowl and Bluestreak"-posted  
"Firsts: Starscream and Megatron"-posted  
"Firsts: Red Alert and Inferno"-here  
"Firsts: Ironhide and Chromia"-forthcoming_

_Requests are now closed._


End file.
